Chrono & Tokoha: the fate has bring us together
by Rodolfo Gonzalez S
Summary: Shindou Chrono is just a normal 15 year old who plays vanguard, but one day he started to have feelings to his best friend Anjou Tokoha and this is when our story begins.
1. Chapter 1

**Chrono's POV:**

 _In the morning I wake up because of the sound of my alarm clock, I press the snooze button and the ringing is gone after that I stand up from my bed and walk out of my room to make breakfast and wake up Mikuru-san then I head to the kitchen and open the refridgerator to get some eggs and beacon then get the frying pan and start the gas for the stove and star carcking some eggs._

* * *

 _ **15 minutes later...**_

 _After all the cooking is done, I go to Mikuru's room open the door and I see Mikuru-san sleeping in the floor with a blanket and a laptop infront of her, then I started to wake up Mikuru-san._

 **Chrono:** Hey Mikuru-san, Wake up it's 6:15.

 **Mikuru:** Oh?... ok Chrono, just wait a moment and i'll go to the kitchen.

 **Chrono:** Ok Mikuru-san, oh yeah Mikuru-san, I'm going to school after I eat my breakfast. So... can I have my lunch money?

 **Mikuru:** Sure, just grab 2000 yen from my purse and don't forget to wear the socks that was just washed.

 **Chrono:** Of course! I don't want use smelly socks, anyways I'm gonna go to the bathroom to shower, ok.

* * *

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

 _After I took a shower, I go to my room and wear my school uniform and I also wear my favorite red and white Converse and go out of my room, eat my breakfast and open the door and go outside to take my purple and red bike and start paddeling my bike to school. After that short bike trip I parked my bike in front the school and go to my class, but then... I bumped into someone in the head and said._

 **Chrono:** Ow! my head, can you please watch where your going?

 **Tokoha:** Sorry mister swirl head, maybe you should watch where your going too.

 **Chrono:** Oh, Tokoha I didn't know it was you, sorry that I screamed at you.

 **Tokoha:** No worries, It was just an accident.

 **Chrono:** Anyways... Do you whant to go to our class now?

 **Tokoha:** Of course, but... Can I hold on too you?

 **Chrono** : Why exactly?

 **Tokoha:** When you bumped to me, I sparin my ankle a little bit.

 **Chrono:** Oh... uhm... I'm so sorry that I sprain your ankle. (kneel down)

 **Tokoha:** What are you doing?

 **Chrono:** You said you sprain your ankle, so I'm giving you a piggy back ride.

 **Tokoha:** (Blushing) A... are you s... sure?

 **Chrono:** Positive!

 _And with that Tokoha get on me and I started to stand up and walked to the 1-B Classroom._

* * *

 _ **[ Note]: First of all, I want to thank the Wattpad user: KouseiKasai, who was the original creator of this story. I only got his permission to continue it since he discontinued it, I thought it was a great story.**_

 _ **So... I hope you like his work.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Tokoha's POV:**

 _I was in Chrono's back because I sprain my ankle when I bumped into Chrono this morning, it was a little weird to have a boy give you a piggy back ride, but I feel happy because I have a little crush on Chrono... And it starts when he buy the last 4 croquette bread at "Nishi Bakery", then I got really mad with him so... we cardfight and who wins will get the croquette bread. Obviusly he wins, and he got the croquette bread, but then at the very last second he suddenly give all the croquette bread to me and just let me in shock, and theres when I knew that I have a chrush on him, when I still kept thinking in my head that I admire Chrono, I heard that Chrono said..._

 **Chrono:** Okay we're here.

 **Tokoha:** Wow! That was fast.

 **Chrono:** Yeah it was, wait, what time is it?

 **Tokoha:** Its 7:58, why?

 **Chrono:** Well... the firts class starts at 8:00.

 **Tokoha:** Oh yeah, lets go in now.

 **Chrono:** (open the door) Do you need help to go to your seat?

 **Tokoha:** Yeah, Can you help me.

 **Chrono:** Of course.

 _And then when we reached to my seat, Shion comes up to us and said._

 **Shion:** Uhhh? What happen to you guys?

 **Chrono:** We bump in together and then Tokoha's ankle got hurt.

 **Tokoha:** Chrono, You don't need to tell that!

 **Chrono:** Why? Whats wrong?

 **Tokoha:** Is... just, is just embarrasing that my ankle got sprain because I fall.

 **Chrono:** Oh, okay then I will never tell anyone again.

 **Shion:** Guys? Do you know that the teacher already came, right?

 **Tokoha:** Quick guys go to your seat.

* * *

 _ **Four hours later...**_

After two borring lessons was done it was a break time... so the three of us goes to the cafetaria to buy our lunch.

 **Tokoha:** You guys what do you want to buy?

 **Chrono:** I think... I'll buy the Yakisoba bread and a soda, how about you Shion?

 **Shion:** I think, and I'll buy the chicken and egg sandwich and a carton of milk.

 **Tokoha:** Well... I think and I'll buy the same thing as Chrono, but with mecha milk.

 **Chrono:** Guys... Can you buy your food first and wait for me and wait for me under the Sakura tree?

 **Tokoha:** Sure, but where are you going?

 **Chrono:** Well, Im going to meet my girlfriend.

 **Tokoha:** (Blush really red) Y-you h-have a g... g-girlfriend?

 **Chrono:** Of course not, I was joking. I'm just going to the bathroom.

 **Shion:** okay, then we meet you at the tree.

* * *

 **Shion's POV:**

 _I was just thinking about why did Tokoha blush and started to talk funny when chrono was joking about having a girlfriend, Oh My God... I just realized something when Chrono always fight someone major, and is that Tokoha always pray for Chrono to win and everytime he loses a match Tokoha will always get sad too, so... that means Tokoha has a crush on Chrono, for be sure i'm gone a ask her._

 **Shion:** Hey Tokoha.

 **Tokoha:** Yeah, what is ti?

 **Shion:** Do you have a crush on Chrono?

 **Tokoha:** (Blush really read) M-me has a c-crush on C-Chrono don't be s-silly.

 **Shion:** Oh really? and why are you blushing and stutter.

 **Tokoha:** Okay, you won... I have feelings for Chrono, but awkward feeling too.

 **Shion:** Why?

 **Tokoha:** It just that Chrono is a really nice-

 **Chrono:** Huh? I'm what Tokoha?

 **Tokoha:** Ahhhhhhhhh! Where did you come from?

 **Chrono:** From the cafetaria duh, anyways what did you gonna say about me?

 **Shion:** It's nothing really we were talking how nice of you, isn't that right Tokoha?

 **Tokoha:** Yeah he's right, you're a nice person Chrono.

 **Chrono:** Thank you? I guess, anyway... lets eat our lunches before the bell rings.

 _And with that Chrono seat beside Tokoha and start eating his lunch, but then I thougt that those two will make a great couple._

* * *

 ** _[Note]_ : I already know that the chapters are very short, but that's how the original author wrote them. I will do my best to give you some extra chapters from my part, but respecting the ideas of the original author.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chrono's POV:**_

 _After we finished eating our lunch we all go to our class and go to our seat then the teacher comes to the class and teach biology._

 **One hour later...**

 _After that boring lesson me, Tokoha and Shion go out of the class to hang out again under the Sakura tree to talk and have some Vanguard fights, but when we arrived Shion suddenly said._

 **Shion:** Hey guys I'm going to the bathroom okay (Thumbs up to Tokoha).

 **Chrono:** Okay, but don't go too long.

 **Shion:** Ok

 _Then Shion leaves us alone together..._

 **Chrono:** So whats happening in your life?

 **Tokoha:** Nothing special at all... just the same boring things.

 **Chrono:** Yeah me too... Everyday it's just boring

 **Tokoha:** So... You want a Cardfight?

 **Chrono:** Of course i want too!

* * *

 **Tokoha's POV:**

 _Then we set everything up and said in unison..._

 **Chrono & Tokoha:** Stand Up Vanguard!

 _In the middle of the Cardfight I was thinking in my head_

 **Tokoha:** Damm! Chrono is really good in this Cardfight and I have see him fight a lot of famous people, but this is different.

 **Chrono:** Hey, Tokoha, HEY!

 **Tokoha:** Huh? What? (snap out of her)

 **Chrono:** Is your turn Tokoha, and why did you spaced out, Is there some thing wrong?

 **Tokoha:** Oh no, Its nothing, I'm just thingking.

 **Chrono:** Thinking about what? Is about me?

 **Tokoha:** (Blush really red) N-no, of c-course not! (then she Rides into Ahsha and attack Chrono's Vanguard)

 **Chrono:** Hey Tokoha are you ok? your face is really red.

 **Tokoha:** Nah its okay, just continue to the fight.

* * *

 **Chrono's POV:**

 _I think theres something wrong with Tokoha, because she is spacing out and alot of blush in our Cardfight._

 _ **Time Skip...**_

 _The Cardfight was epic, I beat Tokoha with my new card Metapulsar, Huang-long but she seems really distracted. Meh, whatever, but then when we are heading to our classroom Tokoha trip on something and fell on me, then I said..._

 **Chrono:** Hey Tokoha are you alright?

 **Tokoha:** Yeah, I'm okay.

 **Chrono:** Thats good to hear, but... can you get off me?

 **Tokoha:** What? (realize the position) Oh My God! sorry Chrono.

 _But suddenly my body move by itself and kiss Tokoha in the mouth, it was a long kiss, but... god it feels like heaven._

* * *

 **Tokoha's POV:**

 _The kiss is still going but then we heard a camara click at us, so we looked up and saw Kumi with a camara._

 **Tokoha:** (blushing) W-what the h-hell Kumi?

 **Kumi:** Oh My God! its so cute, I mean you guys are such a cute couple!

 **Chrono:** (blush) H-hey give that picture to me!

 **Kumi:** Why?

 **Chrono:** Because I thought you were gonna spread it all over the school.

 **Tokoha:** Yeah he is right, so Kumi pleas give us the picture.

 **Kumi:** Fine, here you go (hands over the picture).

 **Chrono:** Thanks and pleas don't do that again.

 **Kumi:** Fine I will (pout).

 **Tokoha:** So... Chrono, Do you want to go to our class now?

 **Chrono:** I don't see why not.

 **Tokoha:** Okay, lets go then.

* * *

 _After that little incident me and Chrono go to the class and go to seat in our seats then the teacher gets in the class and start to teach us something._

 **Time Skip ( _To The End Of The School Day_ )...**

 _After that awkward was over, me and Chrono walk to the exit of the school and talk._

 **Chrono:** Look Tokoha about the kiss...

 **Tokoha:** (blush) W-what?

 **Chrono:** I'm sorry okay, I'm sorry I kiss you suddenly... But when you are on the top of me, my body just suddenly move on it's on.

 **Tokoha:** (still blushing) I-its okay, but I f-feel weird about it. So... D-does that means that we are a thing now?

 **Chrono:** I don't know? But... Do you want to be a thing?

 **Tokoha:** Actually Chrono... I alwayas have feelings for you since you give that croquette bread to me, but do you feel the same way?

 _But then Chrono came up to me really close and start to kissing me again, it was a long kissing session but then we pull apart and he said..._

 **Chrono:** Baka! Of course I feel the same, I love you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chrono's POV:**

 _Yesterday was a weird day because I kiss Tokoha in the mouth, and Kumi took us a picture of that kiss, I was so emarrassed because of that but in the end Tokoha and I talk and she said that she has a crush on me and thats weird because I thought that Tokoha has a crush on Shion, but I was wrong... She has feelings for me! Anyway I was riding my bike to Card Capital#2 to play some Cardfights againts people, then I open the door and saw Kamui-san working in the desk._

 **Chrono:** Hey Kamui! what's up?

 **Kamui:** Oh Chrono I didn't see you there, So how is the School? (smirk)

 **Chorno:** Uhm... good i think. Anyway, why are you asking me that?

 **Kamui:** Because of this... (show the picture Kumi takes)

 **Chrono:** (blush) W-what? H-how d-did you g-get that p-picture?

 **Kamui:** Oh this? I got this picture from Kumi-chan.

 **Chrono:** Really, dammit! I thought Kumi already erased the picture.

 **Kamui:** Oh and do you know?

 **Chrono:** What?

 **Kamui:** Is trending all over the Internet.

 **Chrono:** What! Are you serious?

 **Kamui:** Yeha look (Show his phone), the said that You and Tokoha will probably be boyfriend and girlfriend.

 **Chrono:** Hey don't make fun of me and Tokoha, how will you like it if I posted a pircture of you and Nagisa.

 **Kamui:** Nooooo! Fine, you win.

 **Chrono:** Anyways, do you wanna Cardfight?

 **Kamui:** Your on!

* * *

 **Tokoha's POV:**

 _I was minding on my buisness walking to my house, but people start to look at me very funny but i just ignored them. Then I saw my big brother inftont of the house looking at me and he said..._

 **Mamoru:** Hey Tokoha, we need to talk.

 **Tokoha:** Why?

 **Mamoru:** because of this... (show the picture to Tokoha)

 **Tokoha:** (blush really red) H-how d-did you g-get that p-picture?

 **Mamoru:** I got this photo from Kumi, and this picture is trending on the Vanguard Social Network, So... how long has this going?

 **Tokoha:** It's not that long ago, I started to have feelings for him last month.

 **Mamoru:** Because I'm your older brother, I will give you permission to date Chrono-kun.

 **Tokoha:** What? Really?

 **Mamoru:** Really (with a smile in this face)

* * *

 **Chrono's POV:**

 _After the fight against Kamui is over I said good bye to Kamui then I go out of the store and ride my bike to my aunt's apartment._

 _ **Time Skip!**_

 _When I got there I walked upstair to my aunt's apartment, I open the door and go inside, inside I saw Mikuru-san sleeping infront of the Tv with a laptop, then I go to mikuru's room and get a blanket and put in on top Mikuru, after I take off my uniform, took a shower and wear my basic shirt and pants I grab my phone just to unlock it and see the Vanguard Social Network. But I was surprised to see the number of notifications, so I decided to open it and I just came across the image that Kumi had taken us ... so without thinking twice I decided to call Tokoha._

 **Chrono:** C'mon please pick up...

 **Tokoha:** hello?

 **Chrono:** hey Tokoha do you the Vanguard Social Net?

 **Tokoha:** no why?

 **Chrono:** well, open it and see whats the trending topic.

 **Tokoha:** all right, fine. (but when she open the app and look at the number one trending topic...) What!

 **Chrono:** Did you see it?

 **Tokoha:** (blush) Y-yeah and w-what? w-who would do such thing?

 **Chrono:** Look at the top...

 **Tokoha:** (looks at the top and see the name who post that) What Kumi did this? I thought Kumi is a nice person.

 **Chrono:** Thats what I thought too, but pls look at the comments she said... 'OMG Shindou-kun and Tokoha-chan is gonna be the best couple ever' that got me thinking...

 **Tokoha:** What?

 **Chrono:** Tokoha, Do you really have a crush on me?

 **Tokoha:** Yeah I do, but it start from a little crush and it grow into a big crush... What I'm trying to say is... I love you Shindou Chrono!

 **Chrono:** Tokoha... (blank expression)

 **Tokoha:** Yeah? (worried)

 **Chrono:** Well, the thing is... that I love you Anjou Tokoha, and... can I ask you some thing?

 **Tokoha:** What?

 **Chrono:** Will you be my girlfriend

 **Tokoha:** ...

 **Chrono:** Tokoha?

 **Tokoha:** (crying) Its about time you to ask me that question.

 **Chrono:** So...?

 **Tokoha:** (still crying) Of course I will be your girlfriend, baka!

 _Then the two of us hang out the pohne..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chrono's POV:**

 _Yesterday Tokoha and I became a couple, so... today I'm gonna take her on a Special Date, but the problem is I don't know where to take her to a special place, so I unlock my phone and call Kamui-san._

 **Chrono:** C'mon pls pickup the phone...

 **Kamui:** Hello Kamui here, How can I help you?

 **Chrono:** Hey Kamui, its me.

 **Kamui:** Oh hey Chrono whats up?

 **Chrono:** Do you know anywhere special to go to?

 **Kamui:** Yeah I know a lot of places, but first you tell me why did you ask me that?

 **Chrono:** oh it's nothing... I'm just gonna go on a date with Tokoha that's all.

 **Kamui:** WHAT? A DATE!

 **Chrono:** Yeah, Tokoha and I finnaly became a couple, crazy right?

 **Kamui:** Yeah really crazy bro, and the special place to go is...

 **Chrono** : C'mon just split it out allready!

 **Kamui:** Is... Everywhere!

 **Chrono:** What do you mean by that?

 **Kamui:** You think a girl will be impressed by the special things that the boy picks, but you're wrong, a girl will be impressed if a boy act natural and thats speecial.

 **Chrono:** So... If I take her to a regular old restaurant she will be impressed?

 **Kamui:** Of course she will.

 **Chrono:** Ok, thanks man you're the best friend I could have.

 **Kamui:** Your welcome, Anyway... bye and good luck on your date.

 **Chrono:** Thanks and I will.

 _And with that I hung up the pohne and call Tokoha._

* * *

 **Tokoha:** Hey Chrono.

 **Chrono:** Hey my bloomed flower, so I was wondering tomorrow are you doing anything?

 **Tokoha:** Nope I'm totally free, why?

 **Chrono:** Do you wanna go on our first date?

 **Tokoha:** Sure, what time?

 **Chrono:** At 12pm and I'm gonna pick you up, ok?

 **Tokoha:** Okay sure, wait... where are we going?

 **Chrono:** It's a surprise bye

 **Tokoha:** Wait Chrono...

 _Chrono hung up the phone..._

* * *

 _ **[Note]:**_ I know that the chapter was very short, but I promise that the next and the original chapters created by myself will be a little longer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chrono's POV: (** ** _Next day_** **)**

 _Today is the day I'm gonna take Tokoha on a date to somewhere special but first I need to take a shower._

 **Time Skip...**

 _After I took a shower, I go to my room and wear my usual outfit then I grab my deck, my walet and the song I wrote for Tokoha and with that I go out of my apartment and walked to Tokoha's house..._

 **Time Skip...**

 _When I went to her house, I stand in front of her house and nock on her door,after waiting for awhile... the door finally open. What can I say... I saw the most beautiful thing in the world, it wasTokoha with a beautiful dress, then I said..._

Chrono: Woow! you look amazing Tokoha.

Tokoha: (Blushes) T-thank you Chrono, you look amazig too.

Chrono: Thanks for the compliment.

Tokoha: Anyways, where are we going actually?

Chrono: Its a secret.

Tokoha: C'mon just tell me already!

Chrono: Fine I'll tell you, we are going to a special place.

Tokoha: What? Thats not an answer.

Chrono: Can we just go already.

Tokoha: Fine!

 _And with that me and Tokoha started walked holding hands..._

* * *

 **Tokoha's POV:**

 _Chrono is being such a jerk right now, he didn't tell me where are we going, but when he suddenly stop walking and I look where we are I saw a sing that said 'Card Capital#2'_

Tokoha: Really? This is the special place?

Chrono: Of course not.

Tokoha: Then why are we here?

Chrono: I sjut want to talk with Kamui and fight someone, did you bring your deck?

Tokoha: Of course I bring I bring my deck, I never leave it anywhere.

Chrono: geat lets go inside.

 _Then Chrono open the door for me and we walked inside of the store._

* * *

 **Chrono's POV:**

 _After me and Tokoha goes inside the store we saw Shion fighting Tsuneto, Taiyou fighting Karl and Kumi fighting Kay, so I say..._

Chrono: Hey guys whats up.

All of them: Hai Chrono!

Tsuneto: Hey, what are you with Tokoha?

Kumi: Isn't obvious there are on a date.

All of them(Except Kumi, Chrono and Tokoha): WHAT!

Shion: You guys are dating?

Chrono: Yeah we are.

Shion: When did this happen?

Tokoha: Well... twoi days ago, Chrono talk to me and he ask me to be his girlfriend and I say yes.

Kumi: Hey Tsuneto, do you remember the bet?

Tsuneto: Yeha-yeah, here (give her 500 yens).

Kumi: Thanks (simles).

Tsuneto: Note to myselfe never bet on a lucky person, anyways... if you guys are on a date why are you here?

Tokoha: Tell it to this guy.

Chrono: I'm just gonna talk to Kamui-san and fight Shion, I hope you're read for?

Shion: I alwasy ready.

Chrono: Yeah me too, ok I'm gonna talk to Kamui-san now, oh and Tokoha can you stay here?

Tokoha: Why?

Chrono: I need to speak with Kamui-san in privately.

Tokoha: Fine, just hurry up ok.

Chrono: Ok, It will not take too long.

 _And with that I go to talk with Kamui-san._

Kamui: So where are you gone a take her?

Chrono: I was thinking... we hang out here then go to a diner and then go to the park to sing the song I wrote for her.

Kamui: Whaaaaaat! you make a song for her?

Chrono: Shhht, I don't want you to hear you.

Kamui: Sorry, but thats a good plan Chrono I'm so proud of you.

Chrono: Thanks, anyways I'm going to fight Shion.

Kamui: Okay Bye and good luck.

 _After that little talk with Kamui I go with Shion and have a Cardfight..._

Shion & Chrono: Stand Up!

Shion: "The"

Shion & Chrono: Vanguard!

 _ **After the Cardfight...**_

Shion: Woow Chrono tou still really strong.

Chrono: Thanks but... you almost beat me.

Tokoha: Chrono can we go now?

Chrono: Of cousre lets go, bye guys see you later!

 _Then Tokoha held my hand and we started walking, after walking for a few minutes we finally reach a diner place call Ni No Taki (yeah I made the name) but then Tokoha speak to me..._

Tokoha: Is this the special place?

Chrono: No, we just gonna eat here.

Tokoha: Okay, this place seems to sell the some delicious food, and we are gonna split the check?

Chrono: Of course not, I will be pay for the food.

Tokoha: Well okay, then shall we go inside.

Chrono: Ok lets go.

 _Then Tokoha and I goes inside and go to find a table, after we found a table we sit there and a waiter said..._

Waiter: What would you like to order?

Chrono: I will have the Spicy chicken ramen with the green milk tea.

Waiter: Okay, and what about you?

Tokoha: I will have the normal chicken ramen and the same drink as Chrono.

Waiter: So... One Spicy and One Normal chicken ramen and two green milk tea?

Chrono: Yeah thats it.

Waiter: Ok I will be right back with your orders.

Tokoha: Thank you very much.

 _ **10 Minutes later...**_

 _We finally got our food and start to eat them, after our food and drinks are done the waitr gave us a check and it was... 1,500 yen, after that me and Tokoha go out of the diner, but it was night already..._

Chrono: Woow! Its night I didn't even notice it.

Tokoha: Chrono, can you please show me this special place?

Chrono: Fine lets go.

* * *

 **Time Skip ( _To the Park_ )...**

Chrono: We are here!

Tokoha: The... Park?

Chrono: Yeah, lets go before its close.

Then me and Tokoha goes inside the Parkand I askher to remove one of her shoe and she said yes , then I take a paper from my pocket and said...

Chrono: Tokoha, I'm not very good at this, but... I wrote you a song and I hope you like it.

Tokoha: Really you do that for me, C'mon I want to hear it.

Chrono: Ok here we go...

* * *

 _ **[Note]: The song is Perfect by Ed Sheeran, go to youtube or something because only if the chapter was too short I put the hole lyric. sorry (-_-)**_

* * *

Tokoha: (Blushes and star craying) C-Chrono that was beautiful.

Chrono: So are we gonna start kissing or what?

 _Tokoha just laughed a little, then we just start kissing._


	7. Q&A Especial Chapter

**Me:** Hello everyone and welcome to the first chapter of questions and answers ...

 **Chrono:** but ... nobody asked anything.

 **Me:** I know, and that's why I invite you, ladies and gentlemen, my guests of this episode, the members of Try 3.

 **Chrono:** Hi

 **Shion:** Hello

 **Tokoha:** Hi

Me: Guys, do any of you have any questions?

 **Shion:** I have a question.

 **Me:** what is it?

 **Shion:** well in this chapter we have 15 years ... I mean this happens after the events of the Stride Gate, right?

 **Me:** indeed, some other question?

 **Tokoha:** well, I have two ... (little blush)

 **Me:** shoot!

 **Tokoha:** why am I linked to Chrono in this story?

 **Me:** And why not?

 **Tokoha:** and if we have 15 ... will we be the age we have now? you know ... now that we finish our anime, I want to know how far this is from the original story?

 **Me:** those were three questions, but I'll still answer them. The original author and I believe that you make a beautiful couple. Second: the second Arc will have something to do with the Diffriders, so yes, you will grow. And finally ... I can't tell you that for Spoiler.

 **Chrono:** sounds reasonable ...

 **Me:** well, now I'll ask a few questions to finish, would you?

 **Try 3** : let's do it!

 **Me:** what is your favorite food?

 **Tokoha:** Croquettes bread

 **Chrono:** Ramen

 **Shion:** caviar

 **Me:** (evil smile) Do you guys have a crush?

 **Tokoha:** (blush) Well ... I could say it was Miguel, but ... after what happened Akane and Jaime told me to keep going forward.

 **Me:** you're next Chrono ...

 **Chrono:** I have to?

 **Me:** yes, you have to.

 **Chrono:** (blush) is ... IT'S TOKOHA!

 **Tokoha:** (blush) what ?!

 **Me:** So the author and I were not so wrong.

 **Chrono:** please continue (embarrassed).

 **Me:** who is your crush Shion?

 **Shion:** my crush... its... Am.

 **Everybody:** What?!

 **Chrono** : the one who ruin your life and your company.

 **Tokoha:** he said he would never forgive her

 **Me:** he is a Tsundere

 **Chrono & Tokoha:** (nood)

 **Shion:** well the past is the past.

 _ **then the Rummy labirinth came out of no where...**_

 **Luna & Am:** hi guys, what are you doing?

 **Me:** A special episode of questions and answers.

 **Luna:** can we participate?

 **Me:** of course, but you have to answer the question.

 **Luna:** what question?

 **Tokoha:** The question is... Do you have a crush?

 **Luna:** that's very easy, and if I have it.

 **Me:** oh! and who is it?

 **Luna:** Well ... at first it was Chrono, but I think that now I like Kazuma.

 **Chrono:**... why the hell everyone likes me!

 **Me:** rule of the protagonist (tumbs up)

 **Am:** ... well we have to go.

 **Me:** but ... you haven't answered yet.

 **Am:** I have to?

 **Me:** As I told Chrono, Yes.

 **Am:** ok ... My Crush is Shion.

 **Me:** So Shion likes you and you like him, and they have not had a date even though the anime is over?

 **Shion:** well ... I've been some busy and ...

 **Am:** Yes, and as Idol, nobody should know that I'm dating someone.

 **Me:** ok, I suppose the same applies to you Luna?

 **Luna:** that's right ... (laughs nervously)

 **Me:** well, I think Luna is hiding something from us, so while we get the information ... we'll leave here. Some final words guys?

 **Chrono:** I just hope they continue to support us in the next arc too.

 **Me:** I just want to inform you before going to finish more Fanfics that ... there will be more chapters like this and also special chapters, so leave your questions for the next one.

 **Everybody:** Special Chapter Turn End!


	8. Chapter 7

**Tokoha's POV:**

 _I woke up from my sleep thinking about my date with Chrono... oh yeah It's been a year since Chrono and I are a couple, but that's another story. I do my morning routine then I get out of my house and start to walk to Card Capital #2, when I was walking to Card Capital a guy with white hair came up to me and say..._

 **?** : Are you Anjou Tokoha?

 **Tokoha:** Yeah, its me, What do you want for me?

 **?:** My name is Onimaru Kazumi and I need to show you something (snaps his fingers).

 _ **(Transport to Planet Cray)**_

 **Tokoha:** What? Where are we?

 **Kazumi:** We are in planet Cray... and this is the home of all Neo Nectar units (Show her).

 _The trees are on fire, and some units are on the ground and some others are dead._

 **Tokoha:** This is no real the Neo Nectar home is suppose to be a beautiful place.

 **Kazumi:** It is, but... One powerf Gear Chronicle unit suddenly appared and destroy everything.

 **Tokoha:** What? thats not true, Gear Chronicle unit suppose to be nice, what's the name of the unit that destroy this place?

 **Kazumi:** His name is... (suddenly a familiar dragon came from the sky) Chronojet Dragon!

 **Tokoha:** This is not real, this is just an illusion, I know the guy who use Chronojet dragon, he is a nice guy and is my boyfriend!

 **Kazumi:** Enough complaining, now give me your hand...

 **Tokoha:** Why?

 **Kazumi:** you will see...

 _Suddenly my hand move it self and my deck is beside me and one card float, that card was... "Ahsha" and then the card gone inside my hand and suddenly I was trapped on a cage._

 **Kazumi:** Now... are you ready for your mision... Ahsha?

 **Ahsha:** Yes I'm ready.

 **Kazumi:** And what is your mission?

 **Ahsha:** Destroy Gear Chronicle and recruit one person

 **Kazumi:** Excelent!

* * *

 **Ahsha's POV:**

 _I open my eyes and saw the clear blue sky and I look at my body and it was succesed I diffride a person and that person is my Vanguard... Anjou Tokoha and beacuse of that i had his memory so... I walked to Card capital #2._

 **(Time Skip)**

 _I arrived to Card Capital #2 then I open the door and see a blue haired guy who said..._

 **Kamui:** Oh, Good morning Tokoha.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Good morning Kamui-san.

 **Kamui:** Chrono is fighting Tsuneto over there.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Thanks for the information (she smile at him).

 _Then I walk to the table..._

* * *

 **Chrono's POV:**

 _I was fighting Tsuneto and worried because Tokoha haven't got here yet she is one hour late, so I just keep waiting and keep continue the fight, but then i suddenly hear the Tokoha's voice._

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Hey everybody! and hi Chrono (she approaches to him).

 **Chrono:** Hey Tokoha and why are you late?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** I was busy with something.

 **Chrono:** Oh ok then, anyways I'm gonna continue the fight first then I take you out, ok?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** What ever you say Chrono (fake smile).

 _Then I Stride to one of my new cards "Beyond Order Dragon" that Kamui gave me, since one of his friends got it but he doesn't play Gear Chronicle so... he decided that Kamui would give it to me. I would like to meet him some day to thank him personally._

 **Chrono:** Interdimnsional Dragon, Beyond Order. _**Stride Skill:**_ Call! Chronocharge Unicorn then I time leap into pulsar, spearhead unicorn then I counter blast one soul blast one I bind 8 cards face up and now... Beyond Order obtain skill, but I also call Steam Sniper Ishima, now Ishima boost Spearhead unicorn Vanguar Atack! now i use his skill: counter blast one look at the top of two cards and call one to the rear guard. I call Chronocharge unicorn skill + 3000 to Beyond Order.

 **Tsuneto:** I guard! with 10000.

 **Chrono:** _**Ishima skill:**_ if I boost a card counter blast one discard one card and then Time leap this card. I choose Chronoclaw and I use his skill counter blast one and he get + 5000. Now Chronoclaw Vanguard Attack!

 **Tsuneto:** I guard with 5000.

 **Chrono:** Now it's your turn Beyond Order, Vanguard Attack!

 **Tsuneto:** Perfect Guard!

 **Chrono:** Triple drive! First check... get! Critical trigger all efects to my vanguard. Second check... Heal trigger again all to Beyond Order. Third check... get! Critical trigger again all to Beyond Order, now I active the _**Beyond Order Skill:**_ he stand again and drive -1 and obtain another main phase and attack phase, I retire all the rear guards and call Chronojet Dragon G and Chronofang Tiger G, now Chronofang Attack!

 **Tsuneto:** Guard 5000.

 **Chrono:** Beyond Order attack with 44000.

 **Tsuneto:** No guard...

 **Chrono:** Drive check... two critical triggers.

 **Tsuneto:** Damage check... N-no heal trigger.

 **Chrono:** Yes I win!

 **Tsuneto:** Is there someone who can beat you?

 **Chrono:** Who knows? Anyways... lets go Tokoha (Smile at her).

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** About time, let's go!

 **Chrono:** Ok, I just need to pick up my cards.

 _And with that Tokoha and I walked out together but when I tried holding her hand she refused, Uhmm... I wonder why?_

 ** _To be continue_ _..._**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chrono's POV:**

 _After the fight with Tsuneto, Tokoha and I go to a restaurant but i feel something strange with Tokoha because when we walk together shee always hold my hand but I tried to hold hands with her she refuse so I talk to her..._

 **Chrono:** So Tokoha...

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** What?

 **Chrono:** What's going on in your life?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** The same, but I meta man with white hair and he told me something...

 **Chrono:** What did he tell you?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** He told me that he is a fan of Try3 and he has a crush on me.

 **Chrono:** WHAT!

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** What's the matter?

 **Chrono:** Tell me who is this guy!

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** He didn't tell me his name, he just suddenly came up to me and freaks out and ask me for an autograph.

 **Chrono:** Ok... uhm... do you like this guy?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Nop, I like you "I hate you because your avatar destroy my home".

 **Chrono:** Yeah I like you too.

 _Without even realizing we arrived at the restaurant so we go inside and try to find a table, after we searching for a table we finally found a table and sit on it, then a girl waitress come up and said..._

 **Waitress:** Welcome, what do you like to order? (Wink at Chrono) Also you are Shindou Chrono?

 **Chrono:** Yeah it's me, What do you want?

 **Waitress:** Can you sign my arpon pls oh and also I can take a picture with you?

 **Chrono:** Sure why not.

 _Then I sign her arpon and took the picture with her, I think that Tokoha woul be mad but she doesn't..._

 **Waitess:** Thank you (Wink at chrono again) So what do you want?

 **Chrono:** One Spicy chicken tender with rice, what about you Tokoha?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** I want the same as you Chrono.

 **Waitress:** Ok I 'll be back with your orders in a few minutes.

 _And then she goes, I think that she likes me... but i have a girlfriend and i don't want to betray her._

* * *

 **Ahsha's POV:**

 _I'm on a date with a human, his name is Chrono, but must important... he uses Chronojet dragon as avatar. I swear to Messiah that dragon will die in my hands, anyways it was getting to awkward so I start to talk._

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** So Chrono...

 **Chrono:** What?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Do you have any new card on your deck?

 **Chrono:** Well... I have this new unit. (Show the card) His name is Pulsar, Sprearhead unicorn and his skill is over reated (keep up his card in his deck box).

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** oh that's great (fake smile).

 **Waitress:** Well guys I'm back with you orders (Grab two bowls and two drinks) here you go (sat the bowls and the drinks on the table) Enjoy guys!

 **Chrono:** Thank you and yes we will.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Hey Chrono?

 **Chrono:** What?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Do you like to eat?

 **Chrono:** Of course I do, If I don't I will die of hunger, Why do you ask?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Just curious.

 **Chrono:** Ok? Anyways let's dig into our food.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Ok, Itadakimasu!

 **Chrono:** Itadakimasu!

 _And with that me and this human begin chow down to our food._

* * *

 ** _Chrono's POV:_**

 _Tokoha is acting really strange today she ask so many wierd questions and at the top of that I feel like she is trying to stay away for me, I mean what did I do wrong. Uhm... I thing I'm gonna ask her._

 **Chrono:** Hey Tokoha, Do you hate me?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Of course not you are my boyfriend after all (fake smile).

 **Chrono:** but I feel like you are trying to aviod me, just tell me the truth do you love me... or do you hate me. If you say you hate me I will support you (he's eyes start to water).

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** I... " _I don't know what answer_ "

 **Chrono:** WHAT? PLEASE ANSWER ME!

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** I-I love you Chrono " _the things that I have to do for my nation_ ".

 **Chrono:** Than prove it, kiss me right no-

 _I got cut off by Tokoha's kissing in the lips with passion, I thing that kiss lasted 1 minute or more..._

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Now do you believe me, I really love you Shindou Chrono "Damm! this human is a good kisser, wait a minute what I'm thinking".

 **Chrono:** And I love you too my blooming flower.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** (Blushes)

 _And with that I walk with Tokoha to her house and I go to my apartment._


	10. Chapter 9

**Chrono's POV:**

 _I wake up from my bed still dreaming about that kiss last night and Damm! I mean I can't belive that I kiss Tokoha that long, then when I get up from my bed and do my morning routine. After I doing my routine I start making my breakfast but then... some one nocks the door, so I open it._

 **Chrono:** (open's the door) Hello and you might be?

 **Blue hair guy** : Hello, You must be Shindou Chrono.. My name is Sendou Aichi and I come here to talk to you.

 **Chrono:** Ok then... come in.

 **Aichi:** Thank you (walks inside the apartment and sits down on a couch).

 **Chrono:** Whants do you whant to tell me, and how do you know me?

 **Aichi:** I know you from Kamui and Ren,and the others tell me that you are a great CardFighter, but thats not the reason that I'm here. I come to tell you that there's something wrong in Planet Cary!

 **Chrono:** What! Whats wrong with Planet Cray?

 **Aichi:** You see... there's four units that dissapeard frome Planet Cray and they ar in Earth right now.

 **Chrono:** What?! Is that possible?

 **Aichi:** They are Different World Riders or to simplify "Diffriders" his mission is to recruit people and destroy Vanguard.

 **Chrono:** But... Why are you telling me this?

 **Aichi:** Because "we" know how strong you are and we belive in you.

 **Chrono:** O-okay I will try my best, and can you tell me the name of the four missing units.

 **Aichi** : Okay the first one is... Shiranui from Nubatama, the second is Amaruda from Genesis, the third is Dmujid the perfect guard of Kagero and the last one... is still unknown.

 **Chrono** : What do you mean unknown?

 **Aichi:** Yeah we haven't know the fourth missing unit but we know is from Neo Nectar, and waht I'm trying to say is trust no one and can you fight all of the people who use Neo Nectar.

 **Chrono:** Yeah, I will.

 **Aichi:** Ok thanks Chrono (walk out of the apartment).

 **Chrono:** What does he mean by diffrider?

 _and with that question I walk out of the apartment..._

* * *

 **Ahsha's POV:**

 _When i wake up i start doing the Tokoha's routine like taking a bath, eat breakfast, and cleaning but I'm still getting used to it, but when i was cleaning the door bell ring and so I open the door and... yeah it was Chrono._

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Oh hey Chrono (she was nervous because she was cleaning).

 **Chrono:** Hello Tokoha, man you look beautiful today.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Thanks Chrono (blushes).

 **Chrono:** Anyways, do you want to go on a date.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Sure why not, let me geet ready first. "I don't know why but this human makes me special."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chrono's POV:**

 _After I ask Tokoha to go on a date, Tokoha goes inside her house and change to get ready for our date, but then I got a call from Shion so I answer It._

 **Chrono:** Hello.

 **Shion:** Hey Chrono, Whats up?

 **Chrono:** Nothing much just taking Tokoha to a date.

 **Shion:** Where?

 **Chrono:** To a little dinner why?

 **Shion:** Really a dinner? How about this I will booked a placee for us at a fancy restaurant.

 **Chrono:** That will be great, wait... are you going to join us?

 **Shion:** Of course, but I will bring my date.

 **Chrono:** What?! You already have a girlfriend, who?

 **Shion:** Crazy right.

 **Chrono:** Yeah who is the unlucky girl and does she plays Vanguard?

 **Shion:** Ha ha ha, very funny, but... She has good skills in Vanguard. Oh, and she has the most beautiful eyes.

 **Chrono:** C'mon pls tell me who is she?

 **Shion:** No, you have to guest and this is a hint, The clan she used is... Granblue.

 **Chrono:** Granblue? oh wait... is Am?

 **Shion:** Correct.

 **Chrono:** Woooow! really? You are in a relationship with your old enemy

 **Shion:** Hey the past is the past, we all need a second chance.

 **Chrono:** Your ar right, anyways where is the restaurant?

 **Shion:** Just wait at Card Capital#2, we will pick you guys up.

 **Chrono:** Okay.

 **Shion:** Well see you there.

 **Chrono:** Yeah.

 _Then I hang up the phone, after I talk to Shion I saw the most beautiful thing came up to me and then she say..._

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Hey, who were you talking to?

 **Chrono:** I just have a small talk with Shion.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** About what?

 **Chrono:** We are gonna go on a double date.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Really? "Damm! I'm going on a date with Chronoand with somebody else."

 **Chrono:** Yeah, is there a problem?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Not really Its just I'm surprised that shion has a girlfriend.

 **Chrono:** Yeah he just told me.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** And... who is It?

 **Chrono:** Well... it's Am.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** who's Am?

 **Chrono:** What? Did you forgot about the Girs Crisis and the Stride Gate?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** What is that star gate?

 **Chrono:** Is Stride Gate, but... are you feeling well?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Absolutely!

 **Chrono:** Then why do you forget all about the Girs Crisis and the Stride Gate.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** I don't know, I just forgot.

 **Chrono:** Okay...

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Anyways where are we going.

 **Chrono:** I don't know yet, but Shion said that he will pick up at Card Capital#2.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** then lets go.

 **Chrono:** Sure...

 _And with that Tokoha and I walked to Card Capital#2 but Tokoha is acting really strange, because She forgot all about Girs Crisis and Stride Gate, wait... Aichi-san told me about a Diffrider from Neo nectar maybe Tokoha will be Diffride. I thing I'm gonna ask her before the day ends._


	12. Chapter 11

**Chrono's POV:**

 _so after I pick up Tokoha, Me and her walked to Card capital #2 to meet up with Shion and Am, so then I asked Tokoha..._

 **Chrono:** Hey Tokoha...

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Yeah?

 **Chrono:** Have you ever heard about the Diffriders?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** _"Damm! he's got on me."_ N-no I haven't, why do you ask?

 **Chrono:** Because Aichi-san told me said that there was a Neo nectar unit diffriding a person.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** W-wait you think that I'm diffride?

 **Chrono:** (holds Tokoha's hands) Be honest to me!, are you still the girl who I fell in love? (seriously looking at her)

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Of course I love you Chrono. "please fell for it."

 **Chrono:** That's not good enought for me, let's battle and if I lose you can leave me but if I win you will tell me the true.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Fine! You are so dumb to belive that I have been diffride.

* * *

 _ **Time skip...**_

 _After Tokoha used Inverno I quickly stand and I draw..._

 **Chrono:** Stride Generation! Beyond Order Dragon. Stride skill and call Chronoclaw monkey and Time leap into Chronofang tiger G, and I call Spear head Unicorn so... I used the _Beyond Order Skill:_ Counter blast 1, soul blast 1 and bind 8 cards from my deck. Now Beyond Order gain his skill. So now I atack with Spear head Unicorn and now I use his _skill:_ counter blast 1 look at the top of 4 cards and call Chronocharge Unicorn. Now... Chronocharge I use _his_ _skill_ : and I give + 3000 to Beyond Order. Do you Guard?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Of course I do!

 **Chrono:** Now _Chronofang Skill_ : soul blast 1 and bind Spear head Unicorn and I return Green shoot elf to the bottom of your deck. Now Chronofang attack!

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** No guard. (She is in 5 damages)

 **Chrono:** Now! Beyon Order...

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** (smile) Perfect Guard!

 **Chrono:** Triple Drive! 1st Check! Get Critical Trigger! All effects to Beyond Order. 2nd Check! Heal Trigger! Again the power goes to Beyond Order and I heal 1 damage 3rd Check! Draw Trigger! More power to Beyond Order and I draw one card. Now the Skill of my Beyond order he stand again but drive -1 and get another main phase and attack phase. Now I reitire Chronofang and call Chronojet Dragon G and Cruising Dragon to the left. Now _Cruising dragon Skill:_ counter blast 1 look at the top of 3 cards, pick and reveal a ZTB and I pick Chronobeat the rest I return in any order. Now with a bust Beyond Order Attack with 50000!

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** N-no guard...

 **Chrono:** Twin drive! 1st Check! Nothing... 2nd Check! Get Critical Trigger! All efects to Beyond Order.

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** No please not again.

 _And with the match over she has to tell me everithing._

 **Chrono:** Now, are you a diffride unit?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** Y-yes I am (with a sad look).

 **Chrono:** Then where have you done with the real Tokoha!

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** She is still in this body but... she is unconsious.

 **Chrono:** Who are you?

 **Tokoha/Ahsha:** My name is Ahsha and I'm here for revenge.

 **Chrono:** On what?

 **Ahsha:** I'm here to destroy Gear Chronicle

 **Chrono:** What? Why?

 **Ahsha:** Because in planet Cray there was one Gear Chronicle unit that destroy my home.

 **Chrono:** Who was that unit?

 **Ahsha:** It was... Chronojet...

* * *

 **Chrono's POV:**

 _I was in shock that Chronojet Dragon destroy the Neo nectar home. I was confuse that Chronojet dragon becomes evil so I ask her._

 **Chrono:** Why would Chronojet Dragon destroy your home?

 **Ahsha:** I don't even known, I thought that me and Chronojet will always be friends.

 **Chrono:** Did you saw anything else when Chronojet attack your home?

 **Ahsha:** Well... I saw something behind Chronojet, it was a purple dragon that wears a goat skull.

 **Chrono:** Then who is your leader?

 **Ahsha:** His name is Shiranui Obooro and he has a special Skill.

 **Chrono:** What kind of Skill?

 **Ahsha:** Is called **Domination** and he can control any unit.

 **Chrono:** Maybe... when Chronojet destroy your home... He was being controlled by Shiranui.

 **Ahsha:** OMG! if he was dominate, I'm feel like an idiot to blame him for destroy my home.

 **Chrono:** It's ok accidents happens.

 _Sunddenly Am and Shion appeard out of nowhere._

 **Shion:** hey guys are you ready for the double date?

 **Am:** Yeah, I'm so excited.

 **Chrono:** Sorry guys but change of plans.

 **Shion & Am:** Why?

 **Chrono:** You see... Tokoha is not really Tokoha.

 **Am:** What do you mean?

 **Chrono:** Tokoha is being control by a unit from planet Cray.

 **Shion:** (turns to Ahsha) Is that true Tokoha?

 **Ahsha:** I'm not Tokoha, My name is Ahsha and yeah it's true.

 **Am:** So what have you done with Tokoha!

 **Ahsha:** She is fine, she is just unconsious.

 **Chrono:** Sorry guys but, me and Ahsha need to find a guy named Onimaru Kazumi.

 **Shiono:** I heard that name before, he is a famous fighter and he use the clan Nabutama.

 **Chrono:** Well this guy has a special Skill, and it's called Dominate.

 **Ahsha:** And if you got Dominate you can not control your own body.

 **Chrono:** And what's worse that in planet Cray Chronojet Dragon got dominated and destroy Ahsha's home.

 **Shion:** You know that I'm gonna help you guys.

 **Chrono:** Really? thank you Shion.

 **Am:** Me too. You can count me in guys.

 **Ahsha:** Woow thanks guys.

 **Shion:** oh yeah. I forgot to tell you the netx week there will be a vanguard competition, but is only for duos and they said that Kazumi and his partner will fight the best duo.

 **Chrono:** I'm gonna guess that you two are gonna be partners.

 **Shion & Am:** Yes.

 **Chrono:** So that means that I have to pick a partner.

 **Ahsha:** Can I be your partner Chrono?

 **Chrono:** Why?

 **Ahsha:** I'm gonna make it up for you and Chronojet.

 **Chrono:** Sure you can be my partner.

 **Ahsha:** Yes!

 **Shion:** All right guys me and Am will go home now, so bye.

 **Am:** Bye guys!

 **Chrono:** All right Ahsha lets get some rest first and tomorrow we'll train.

 **Ahsha:** Ok Chrono I'll do my best.

 _And with that me and Ahsha got out of card capital#2_

 ** _To be continue..._**


End file.
